Christmas Memories
by ohnoitstori
Summary: "Merry Christmas," Cat whispered, softly melting her lips against Jade's. ;Cat/Jade; The Christmas Fluff. Oh the Christmas Fluff. T for Slash only.


Cat glanced at the clock hanging above her, squinting her eyes in the darkness. She smiled, wrapping her thin fingers around the cold doorknob of her bedroom. She kept her footfalls quiet as she stepped into the small room, careful not to wake up the girl sleeping in her bed, snoring softly.

Cat has never thought of herself to be a very religious person, which wasn't to say that she didn't believe in anything, she was just indifferent. She often blended together different ideals about different religions, twisting them to fit into one big puzzle, and that was what she believed. She thought of it like, per say, if you believed that the Tooth Fairy existed or not. It was as simple as that to her, it didn't matter if her parents were very religious.

Even with this being said, Christmas was, by far, her favorite holiday. Especially when she was very young, she loved getting gifts, pouting when unwrapping them was over. Her parents were very wealthy, so Cat always had a big Christmas, expecting at the least eleven presents each year, Some years maybe more. From all her family members, she had a huge Christmas. It equaled up to about 25 or 30 presents each year. Cat was a privileged child, even through her teen years, and she knew that Jade was not.

Jade had lived with one parent, her mother, who could care more about dirt than about Jade. It was a rare occasion that Jade received more than one present a year, even if she was perfectly capable of buying as many presents as Cat had gotten. Cat frowned thinking about it now. Knowing this information, the redheaded eighteen-year-old was determined to make this the absolute best Christmas that Jade West had ever had in her whole entire life.

Cat silently crawled over the covers and pressed herself against Jade, smiling in the darkness.

Jade blinked and looked up at Cat, rubbing her palms against her eyes, trying to remove the haze of sleep from them.

Cat leaned forward until her forehead rested against Jade's, waiting for the dark-headed girl to remove her hands before speaking, she wanted to see her eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Cat whispered, softly melting lips against Jade's, the other girl unresponsive due to the lingering sleep.

Jade groaned, covering her face back underneath the blanket. "Cat, it's way too early for this."

Cat blinked innocently, reaching up and pulling the blanket back away. "It's never too early to open Christmas presents, silly!"

Jade grinned, gesturing to her body, still mostly under the bedspread. "I thought you gave me my present last night."

Cat's face flushed with heat, looking away. "That didn't count."

Jade bit her lip, humour still glittering in her eyes, a little apologetic that she'd embarassed her girlfriend. "I'm sorry." She sighed, the amusement falling from her face, her features replaced with a scowl. "Besides, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't get presents."

Cat looked back at her, smiling. "You say that as if you actually followed that rule."

Jade laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Cat grabbed her hand, pulling her up out of bed. "Come on, then!"

Jade resisted, tugging her arm back to her once she was successfully standing. "I have to get dressed first, Cat. Just go ahead and I'll be in there."

She tagged on a 'promise', at the end, seeing the suspicion in her eyes.

Cat skipped into the living room, plopping down onto their love-seat. She crossed her legs in front of her before realizing that she hadn't plugged up the Christmas tree. She stood up quickly and fumbled with the plug, the darn thing just didn't want to plug in, then stood back in awe of the colourful masterpiece. Lights twirled around the eight-foot Christmas tree, ornaments hanging in different patterns and shapes. In the time overnight while Jade was sleeping, she had - as quietly as possible - put up an entire Christmas tree, decorated it with ornaments, lights, and a giant glittering pink star at the top. The star, she admitted, wasn't very traditional, but she liked pink. It was pretty. Different. Like her and Jade. Cat smiled. Underneath the tree was exactly eleven presents, varying in sizes. Cat had been sure to get the exact amount that she had always gotten.

"Whoa," Cat giggled at Jade's reaction as she stepped out in a very appropriate white, snowflake covered sweater. Cat thought Jade looked pretty in white, it was a rare occasion that she wore it.

"That's my sweater," Cat said in a sing-song voice, walking over to Jade and tugging at the fabric.

"I thought today was a day of giving."

"It is." She replied, pulling Jade over to the floor and sitting her down.

"Why can't we sit on the couch?" Jade resisted, half-standing awkwardly.

"Because, it would be hard for me to give you your presents on the couch."

Jade blinked, as if suddenly noticing the presents under the tree, her eyes widening. "Whoa," She repeated, shaking her head. "Cat, these can't all be for me."

"Of course they are, silly, you're the only one here." Cat stated, as if it was utterly obvious, trying to pull Jade back down with her to the floor.

"Wait," She held up a finger, as if to say, 'One Minute.' "Let me go get yours first."

Cat hummed in excitement and watched Jade run to the bedroom. She grinned when Jade quickly returned with a medium sized box, wrapped delicately with a huge bow on top.

"I know it's not much, pretty shitty, even, compared to all of this." She waved a hand in front of the huge Christmas tree, including the presents. "But... here."

Cat refused to open the present, laying it gingerly next to her before pulling out one of the presents and grinning as she held it out to her lover. "You first."

Jade opened nine presents, consisting of a single-cup coffee maker complete with a gazillion different flavour packets, - which she loved, a lot - clothes, shoes, and other random appliances, before Cat agreed to open hers.

Cat untied the bow around it, which took some coaxing from both her and Jade, and unwrapped the box. Inside was a picture frame, a picture of them in Hollywood Arts at graduation. Jade was kissing a giggling Cat on the cheek, her hat on the edge of her hair, nearly falling off. André took that picture, Cat remembered, smiling at the memory. Before Cat could speak, Jade cut in.

"I know it isn't much, but I had no idea you were going to do all this and Tori said you would love it-"

Cat kissed Jade on the lips, effectively silencing her, before pulling away and smiling warmly. "It's absolutely perfect, Jade." She looked at it carefully before glancing around the room. "I'll have to find somewhere to put it!"

Jade opened her tenth present, which was another black printed T-shirt, before collecting the discarded wrapping paper in her arms, thinking that maybe she could pick all of it up at once, but forfeited and made a second trip. She grabbed all her presents and put them on hangers, in the bottom of their shared closet, in the kitchen, and anywhere else they belonged. Jade couldn't believe that in their small shared apartment they could possibly fit all those presents anywhere at all. Cat had found a good place for the picture, beaming at it on the coffee table like it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Jade sat at the far end of the love-seat, realizing suddenly that she was completely worn out. "This has to be the most exhausting Christmas I've ever had."

"Good." Cat replied, taking a seat on Jade's lap, kissing her cheek silently. She lingered there, her breath tickling Jade's ear before she whispered, "I love you, Jade,"

Jade smiled softly before kissing Cat on the lips for quite some time. "I love you, too."

Cat grinned widely suddenly, bringing her lips to Jade's ear. "You have just one more present."

Jade pulled away, confused, glancing up at the shorter girl, who was now taller due to the elevation from her legs. "Cat, there's no way there's something on the face of this Earth that you haven't bought me already."

Cat didn't say anything, she just smiled as she stood up and walked over to the tree. She slid a hand under the bed skirt, pulling out something that she hid from Jade behind her back.

Cat took a seat next to her again, looking away nervously with her hands still held behind her back. She fidgeted for some time, breathing in deeply and Jade heard her mutter 'Don't be a coward.' under her breath. Abruptly, she mustered up enough courage and looked back to Jade with a newfound determination, pulling the gift back in front of her. She lifted the top of the black, velvet box and revealed two matching sets of rings, the stone medium sized and in the shape of a heart, which, if Jade wasn't about to burst, would have made her roll her eyes. Six smaller diamonds were evenly divided on either side of the big heart stone. One ring was very small, obviously meant for Cat, and another a bit larger.

"Um, Jade, I know that we just graduated and we still have college and our careers ahead of us, but I love you so much, and I really really really want you to marry me." Cat met Jade's eyes when she finished, and saw stunned green eyes staring at her.

Jade didn't say anything at first, which scared Cat, but she was pretty sure her mouth was pretty much good for ntohing to her right now, because she had no idea what to say. Her heart pounded against her chest and she tried to get it to calm down, but it wouldn't, and as hard as she tried she couldn't get words to form, her mouth just opening and closing over and over. She cleared her throat, and finally, she regained use of her lips and learned over again how to form words. "Cat, proposing on Christmas has got to be the most cliché thing I've ever heard of."

Cat's eyes fell to the floor. She fiddled with her hands. "I'm sorry - I just thought it would be romantic and everything-"

This time, it was Jade's turn to quiet Cat, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist. She brought her lips to Cat's lips, still wet from tears, and Jade had to try her hardest not to cry herself because that was Cat's job. When she pulled away, she nuzzled her nose against Cat's affectionately, smiling despite herself. She reached down and took the now-closed box from Cat's hands and put the stone on her ring finger. She did the same for Cat, whose face was just drenched in tears by now, and nodded to Cat.

"You mean...?" Cat asked hopefully, twisting the ring on her left hand.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I needed to write a Cat/Jade Christmas story with all the Christmas movies I've been watching. It just happened, I don't even know how. **

**So... there's this thing called reviewing, and it's a lot of fun for me. You should do it. And tell me what you want for Christmas~**


End file.
